


圣子大龙捉鸦记第二章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第二章

第2章 

　　强强联手，所向披靡。

　　旭凤一回到熠王府，就把埋在府里的各方势力全部清理出来。之前是韬光养晦，顾全大局而没有动手。经历了这件事，差点连命都没了，还韬光养晦个屁，直接杠！遇到嘴硬的，润玉一瓶药灌下去，就什么都说了。

　　一时之间，淮梧国各路权贵风声鹤唳，都说要变天了。

　　而素来气焰嚣张的南平侯也为局势所迫，不仅大大收敛了言行，还一再叮嘱女儿不要总往熠王府跑。

　　说起这个南平侯的女儿，也是个桀骜不驯的主儿，如果不是挂着一个南平郡主的名头，从相貌到性格，实在和她爹南平侯没有一丁点儿相似的地方。她爹一心想弄死熠王登上大宝，而她则一心想嫁给熠王成为熠王妃。

　　恋爱中的女人是没有智商的，他爹再苦口婆心，也阻不住她狂猛不羁的马蹄。

　　下了马随手将马鞭丢给侍从，三步并作两步冲往熠王寝室。

　　她和旭凤是表兄妹，才不用在乎这些礼节呢！况且听说这次表哥之所以能逃脱大难，是因为得到了一个美人的帮助。嗯，美人……

　　穗禾的眼睛危险的眯了起来，杀气腾腾的看向坐在旭凤身边的那个白衣……嗯，应该是女子吧！就是胸口略平了些。

　　穗禾低头看看自己的胸，瞬间充满了骄傲。

　　“穗禾你来了？”旭凤放下杯子，拨冗抬眸瞅了她一眼。

　　“表哥。”穗禾娇娇软软的应了一声，母老虎立刻变成小白兔。“表哥你回来了也不告诉我一声。”她坐在旭凤身边，若有似无的把他和那个白衣女子隔开。

　　“南平侯难道没告诉你？”旭凤眉梢一挑，“那边位置多得很，你坐那边去。”

　　穗禾不乐意了，但是也不敢违逆旭凤，就磨磨蹭蹭的坐在了旭凤的右边，杀人似的目光从旭凤肩上越过去紧紧盯住那人。

　　“我要表哥亲口告诉我嘛！”她让侍女递了食盒过来，把一碟桃花酥推到旭凤面前，“表哥不在的这些天我又新学了一道点心，你尝尝看。”

　　“我换了口味，不爱吃王府里的糕饼了。”旭凤温和的道：“反倒是那些山里的东西让我觉得新鲜些。”

　　他说话时看着润玉，话中的温柔也是对着润玉，穗禾不高兴了，下巴一抬，十分不客气的道：“她是谁？”

　　“他叫润玉，是我……”旭凤稍稍停顿了一下，“是我的一个好朋友。”

　　鬼才信是好朋友！表哥你怎么就不用这种温柔得滴出蜜糖的口吻对秦潼说话？穗禾真恨不得一鞭子把那张蒙着面纱的脸抽花。

　　“来到熠王府还戴着面纱，遮遮掩掩扭扭捏捏，让人看了好不生气。”话音刚落，穗禾的手就伸了过去要把面纱摘掉。

　　旭凤也想看看润玉的真面目，便坐在一旁袖手旁观。盘算着等润玉被穗禾摘了面纱，没有招架之力时他再出手相助，到时候英雄救美，润玉想不以身相许都不行了。

　　理想是美好的，现实是骨感的！没想到润玉看着文文弱弱，一副风吹吹就倒的模样，居然能在穗禾暴风骤雨般的攻击下进退自如。只见他衣袂飘飘步履翩跹，举手投足行云流水，实实像极了神仙中人。

　　穗禾越打越生气，别说摘下面纱了，就连润玉的衣角都没碰到一点。

　　“行了。”旭凤看着不像话，不得不来打圆场，“都是自己人，传扬出去不好。”

　　“谁跟她是自己人。”穗禾打得火气正盛，一张口就吼了回去。吼完之后才发现对方是一心仰慕的表哥，赶紧收敛了气势，低着头扭着衣摆不说话。

　　旭凤暗道：你是我表妹，润玉是我救命恩人，可不就是自己人嘛！

　　便安抚穗禾，“我还有事要办，你若没有别的事就先回去吧，改日我再去南平侯府找你玩。”

　　旭凤比她大了几岁，在心里是把她当成妹妹来疼的，说话时就不自觉的带出了兄长的口吻。但听在穗禾耳里就不一样了。

　　嗯，她和表哥从小一起长大的情分，哪里是那些不相干的外人比得了的。

　　越想越甜蜜，就红着脸软软的应道：“好，我等表哥来找我。”

　　她来时带着火气，走时带着春风，那脚步轻快得简直要飘起来了。

　　旭凤见润玉一直不作声，以为他生气了，便哄道：“穗禾年纪还小，又被南平侯娇养惯了，难免傲气了些，你别往心里去。”

　　“南平侯？”润玉眼眸微垂，“我捡到你时一身的伤，一身的毒，我没忘，你倒忘得干净。”

　　“穗禾跟她父亲南平侯不同。”

　　“是啊，确实不同。”润玉眼眸一转，唇畔含了三分笑意，“南平侯要的是皇位，你的这位穗禾表妹要的是你这个人。”

　　咦，这话怎么听着不对！

　　一阵冷风吹过旭凤后颈，连白毛汗都渗了出来，“什么……什么我这个人？你别胡说。”

　　“是我胡说么？”

　　润玉一步步朝旭凤走去，旭凤被他气势所迫，竟然鬼使神差的步步后退，一不当心小腿磕在床沿上，整个人便被压了下来。

　　润玉撩起纱巾一角，俯身亲了亲他的唇，“鸦鸦，你那表妹，也想对你这么做呢！”

　　旭凤整张脸都涨红，“你胡说，我把穗禾当成妹妹……”越说声音越低，说到最后就消了声，“你……”他用手掌抵住润玉胸膛，“你别靠这么近。”

　　润玉握住他的手掌，慢条斯理的扣在床上，“常言道，救命之恩当涌泉相报，我想着你这府里也没个泉啊湖的，不如以身相许吧！”

　　“你胡……”

　　旭凤的嘴被堵了个严严实实，只能发出暧昧不清的吚呜声。过了半晌，润玉才大发慈悲放过他，舌尖一转，在那水润润的唇瓣上舔了舔，“这是定金，本金日后再收回来。”说罢衣袖一扬，悠悠闲闲的踱了出去。

　　日后……日……

　　混账！

　　旭凤终于品过味来，要起身追出去，却一时腰肢酸软起不来身。“好你个润玉，也不知是谁日谁！”明知润玉听不到还是朝门外丢了句狠话，说完之后想到方才的缠绵，又摸着嘴唇傻乎乎的笑了出来。

　　堂堂熠王头一次没有信守承诺，说好的到南平侯府看望表妹，结果一转眼就抛到脑后去了，等他想起来已经是十多天以后的事了。

　　“穗禾呢，好像有段时日没到府上来了。”旭凤翻了一页书，随口问了一句。

　　“是有些日子没来。”秦潼不知道想到什么，嘴唇翘得压不下来。

　　“你笑什么。”旭凤被他笑意感染，也忍不住笑了出来，“有什么趣事，说来听听。”

　　“主子可知道淮梧双璧？”

　　旭凤眉头一蹙，放下书认真看了过去。

　　“主子文武双全，杀伐决断，实乃人中龙凤。而润玉公子嘛……品貌无双，深谋远虑，是个水晶心肝般的人物。因此便得了个淮梧双璧的名号。”

　　旭凤想了一会，哼了一声，“算他们有眼光，这名号起得……也着实不错。”

　　秦潼见他不像生气的样子，就接着说道：“前段时间润玉公子去了南平侯府一趟，也不知他和穗禾郡主说了什么，从此郡主就像变了个人。不仅不痴缠主子了，还对政事军务越来越感兴趣。倒像是想走出闺阁，闯出一番天地的样子。”

　　“等等！”旭凤立刻抓住两处要点，“润玉何时去的南平侯府，我怎么不知道。还有……你方才说穗禾痴缠我？我……我……”

　　秦潼叹了口气，“主子啊，穗禾郡主对您的心思，只要长眼睛的都能看出来呢，您……咳咳，当然，您是长眼睛的，就是没把心思用在儿女情长上。”见旭凤脸色实在很不好，赶紧转了话题，“至于润玉公子何时去的南平侯府，那不是很早的事情嘛，算算日子……”

　　竟然真的掰着手指算了起来，“大约就是穗禾郡主来府里大闹了一场后，第二日润玉公子就登门了。”

　　旭凤忽然有一种荒谬的感觉，正室和小妾斗得如火如荼，而他这个主君居然不知道。

　　呸呸呸，什么正室小妾，都是秦潼这个混账的错，把他都带到沟里去了。

　　手掌用力往案上一拍，壮了气势也盖住了心虚，“穗禾郡主终归是女孩子，这种污人清白的话以后不要再说了，什么痴缠……”脑中不自觉迸出那日的情形来，润玉压着他，亲着他的嘴……

　　旭凤脸皮滚烫，几乎要冒起了青烟。虎起双眼狠狠瞪向秦潼，“本王的话你都记住了吗？”

　　秦潼低头忍笑，努力让自己的声音别这么扭曲，“属下谨记。”

　　旭凤满意了，“很好，你先下去吧！”想了想又把他叫了回来，“你……你觉得润玉怎么样？”

　　秦潼被问得愣了一下，见旭凤一脸不善，赶紧回答，“润玉公子姿容绝世犹如谪仙，心思缜密滴水不漏，实在是……”

　　旭凤不耐烦的挥挥手，“行了行了，这种冠冕堂皇的奉承话就别说了。本王问的是……”目光迅速往周围一瞟，侍女都站得远远的，门窗外也没半个外人，很好。

　　勾勾手指让秦潼靠近一些，像做贼似的压着声音低低的道：“本王问的是，若让润玉成为熠王妃入驻熠王府，你觉得如何？”

　　“啊？”秦潼傻眼了。

　　


End file.
